


Of Nightmares and Sheep

by wallfl0wer32



Category: Death Note
Genre: Adorable, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wammy's Era, also my, guys dont hate, im new, mello is so nice, near is a little sheep, omg its so, smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallfl0wer32/pseuds/wallfl0wer32
Summary: Near can't sleep. Mello has a nightmare.





	

Near stared at the pale walls of his room. A soft, featherlike curl twirled around his long index finger. He sat on his bed. The navy blue color showed great contrast to his paleness. The moonlight shone the window illuminating the whole room. He was finding it particularly hard to sleep that night. Of course being an insomniac it was always hard to sleep, but tonight was different. Maybe the reason he was finding it difficult to sleep was because of the muffled crying that was coming from the next room. It had been going on for quite some time. Near finally gathered the courage to set his socked feet onto the floor and make his way to the room.  


Upon reaching the door he could hear it clearer. The crying was soft and filled with fear. It sounded as if whoever it belonged to had something covering it, like a pillow. After a minute of standing there, the young prodigy raised a small fist and lightly tapped the door. Immediately the crying quit, as if someone where holding it in. The sound of bare feet on the floor approached. Near stood patiently. He always hated standing. It made his knees feel funny and he felt unprotected. Sitting the way he does to him was like the fetal position to others. The door cracked and Near saw what was once a bright blue eye, a dull puffy tear stained eye.  


"Sh-Sheep? what do you want?" Mello asked with a hoarse, shaky voice.  


Near stared at his feet and twirled his hair slowly. "Why is Mello crying?"  


Mello opened the door widen and gave him a weak glare, "None of your business."  


Near stood awkwardly at the door. Socializing had never been his strong suit, thought Mello. He was actually trying to talk to him. Mello had spent years getting angry and going out of his way to get Near's attention and now Near has approached him. Near glanced up at him with dark eyes and Mello knew though he had come he did not have any idea what to do. He could use this moment to make fun of him and slam the door in his face but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing in defeat, Mello stepped aside and let the white puffball shuffle into his room.  


"What made Mello sad?" He asked again.  


"I had a nightmare." Mello said and walked over to his bed. He sat on it and sighed.  


Near cautiously climbed onto the bed next to him. "Would you mind talking about it?"  


Mello hesitated and looked down, blonde hair falling over his shoulders. Near patiently waited. Mello began talking quickly, "I was standing in a room full of dead people! I mean bodies everywhere! I-I could see nothing but blood, bodies and darkness. You, Matt, L, Linda, Mr. Roger and more," Mello's voice cracks and he stops to take a deep breath. He looks like he could start crying again.  


Near has never seen Mello look so... broken. He always seemed to untouchable, like nothing can bring him down. Mello all of a sudden gets self-conscious and glances at Near. The Younger one was peering curiously with those wide, dark eyes. It was like all his dark features had faded into his eyes. His skin was smooth and flawless, like that of a porcelain doll. Mello held his gaze for what felt like eternity, trapped by the dark orbs, until his soft voice spoke up.  


"Is Mello my friend?"  


Mello frowned. Was he? No! But he just couldn't say that looking into his eyes. He barely mumbled a "I guess."  


This gave Mello an odd feeling. Were they friends now? Well at least for tonight, he thought. Near's little pink lips parted into a smile that made Mello's face flush and said something that warmed his heart. "Then you would be the first friend."  
Mello uncontrollably smiled back. "I never seen you smile."  
Near just shrugged his delicate shoulders and looked down again. Mello ruffled his soft hair and laid back into the bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed. "Thanks sheep."  


Mello felt the bed's weight shift and a small warm body press up against his side. Something soft tickled his chin. Mello slowly opened his eyes and looked down and Near who had curled himself against him. His cheeks burned with bright pink heat. "H-Hey now, what are you doing?" he managed.  
Near just simply pressed himself closer and looked up at him. Mello once again stared into his seemingly endless eyes. Then he cautiously pressed his lips against the younger one's. It was unexpected for both of them. Mello mentally cursed himself and was about to pull away until small arms curled around his neck and deepened the kiss. Mello's eyes widened and eventually fluttered closed along with Near's.  


When he pulled away both were slightly out of breath. Near's face was tinted pink and his little lips were parted slightly. Without a doubt, Mello probably looked the same. Mello looked at Near and sighed contently. He pulled him into a warm embrace and rested his chin onto of the curls. Near buried his face into his chest and his fingers latched onto his shirt.  


"Mello?"  


"mhm?"  


"I love you."  


Mello was sure Near could hear his hear pounding faster.  


"I love you too."  


And with that they both fall into a nice, nightmare less sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to criticize! KUDOS!  
> Love you guys hope you enjoyed!


End file.
